One Night
by pepperedrougekisses
Summary: Olivia is a successful woman in charge of a law firm in New York. She doesn't date but enjoys hooking up from time to time except this time, they man she had a one night stand with is now her employee, Fitz. Olivia and Fitz will have to find a way to separate their differences or come to terms with what happen. *****OLITZ is endgame
1. Chapter 1

**One Night**

"Three shots of tequila please."

"Three shots of tequila coming right up."

Quinn sat at the bar searching the crowd for a familiar face. After coming up empty handed, she grabbed her phone and went to check her notifications, a text from Huck flashed on the screen. She text him back with a smile planted firmly on her face.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I couldn't find my blazer but I see why now."

"One, it's my blazer, you lost yours when we were in Cozumel this summer. This is mine, yours is gone."

Olivia flipped her hair off her shoulders and sat down. She was wearing a royal blue blouse with a fair amount of cleavage showing. Her pencil skirt was long and leather with a nice pair of Louboutins. She was dressed to kill to say the least. Olivia yanked Quinn's phone out of her hand and rolled her eyes.

"I was kinda in the middle of a text."

"Yeah and I was kinda wanting to spend some time with my girlfriend. You can text Huck later."

Abby came strutting toward them with a huge smile on her face.

"Bitches!" Abby hugged Quinn first and then Olivia.

"Abs! You look hot! I'm so glad you made it. Usually you're with David on all fours." Abby smacked Olivia's arm and walked toward the open seat next to Quinn.

"Shut up! I'm not the nasty one here. Don't even start tonight, Olivia."

"Okay shut up already. Can we please take this shot and cheers to another week survived?"

Abby and Olivia nodded and grabbed their shot glasses.

"Cheers to another successful week being completed."

They all clinked their glasses together and chugged down the contents and bit into the lime.

"Damn that was good." Olivia said as she shook her head. A man walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Lucille?"

"Uhm, hey."

"Dennis." He said smiling brightly.

Olivia nodded and pointed.  
"Right, Dennis. How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm fine. I've been trying to reach you, you never call back."

Abby and Quinn looked at each other and tried to hide the need to laugh.

"Yeah, I don't have a phone right now."

Her phone began to ring and Quinn looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. Olivia rubbed her neck and smiled.

"That's my work phone. My personal phone is broken and I don't give people numbers to this phone."

"Yes I understand. I just didn't know if it was the same. Well-" he took out a pen and grabbed her hand. He wrote down his number and smiled. "Once you get a personal phone, let my number be the first you call from it. Good night, Lucille."

Dennis walked away and Abby immediately burst out laughing.

"Yeah I don't have a phone right now, phone rings, that was perfect timing."

"Shut up, Abby. Goodness he's so annoying." Olivia grabbed a napkin off the bar and dipped it in a cup of water so she could erase the number off of her hand.

"Olivia who is he exactly?"

"A mistake. I slept with him months ago and he just can't shake me, like get the damn hint, I don't want you."

Quinn shook her head and thanked the bartender for her drink.

"Liv, you've got to chill out. I'm sure you're black book full of men is horrendous."

"Correction, it's a teal book and it's not full of men."

"Whatever, seriously. This is New York you should try dating instead of just having sex."

Olivia looked around and squinted her eyes at Quinn.

"And what's wrong with just having sex? I don't like dating so I cut that and go for what I want. Tequila please, keep them coming."

Quinn gave her a half smile and swished her drink around.

"Nothing. It's nothing wrong with having sex but I mean you deserve someone. Doesn't it get lonely sometimes?"

Olivia scoffed, "never. Quinn, it's cute that you worry about me being with different men but I assure you that I am fine. I use condoms each time and I get tested. Plus, I don't do it with ten men a week."

"Quinn, Olivia was a party girl and still is at heart. She was like this in school but for the life of me I don't know how she passed her classes."

"Partying was a stress reliever. That's how."

They all started laughing heavily at what was just said. Girls night was always one full of laughter.

* * *

"I don't like clubs."

"Suck it up, Fitz. It will be fine. And you need this, Mandy is out of your life and you made it out without a scratch or a kid, you should be the most excited person in the club."

"It's Mellie and I am excited. I only said yes because it's your birthday and you're my little brother who constantly annoys me."

"Aww you're the best Fitz. I promise you will enjoy it. Ain't that right Jake, Chase and Freddie?"

"Hell yeah, it's always fun here. It's a good club don't worry old man."

The men walked in deeper into the club and some of them dispersed onto the dance floor. Fitz didn't really like dancing so he headed toward the bar. On his way there he couldn't believe his eyes. A woman with bone straight hair and bangs sat with her legs crossed and in the middle of a conversation that seemed to be entertaining. He wanted to walk toward her but couldn't find the balls to.

"Oh my goodness he is hot."

Abby and Quinn turned around and saw the man that Olivia was talking about.

"Damn. He is really hot." Abby said as she turned back toward Olivia.

"I think he's looking at you, Liv." Quinn said as she kept her eyes on him.

"No, he's not."

"Yes he is." Abby and Quinn said in unison.

"Jinx." They said together.

The man walked toward them and Olivia felt herself grow hot.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You are beautiful. I just thought that I would let you know."

"Thanks. You look nice as well." Olivia said smiling brightly.

"My name is Fitzgerald. Nice to meet you."

"Carolyn. Nice meeting you too. You can sit if you'd like."

Fitz nodded and sat in the seat next to her.

"You aren't from here are you." Olivia said as he adjusted in his seat.

"No, I'm from California. Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah kinda. You're a little tan. Nothing wrong with that though. Here on vacation?"

Fitz chuckled and sighed. "Actually just moved here."

"Mhm. That's nice. I just moved her about two years ago. Still adjusting. New York is different."

"Where are you from?"

Olivia took a sip of her drink and wiped her mouth.

"Texas but I went to boarding school in Boston most of my life and then went to Yale and stayed in that area after I graduated."

"Ahh a boarding school kid. I was the same. Parents sent me away to D. C. And I went to Harvard."

"Politician hopes, huh." Fitz took a sip of his beer and nodded.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Olivia looked him up and down and smiled.

"You're wearing a button down and jeans with brown dress shoes, all you're missing is a bright red tie with the word 'republican' on it. Don't worry, I'm apolitical so you can continue talking to me."

Fitz was taking aback by her words of observation. Just within a few seconds she knew things about him that he didn't even have to say.

"Wow."

"Sorry, I'm just an observer. Can't really help it."

"No, no problem it just was dead on, I don't think I've ever had that happen."

Olivia smiled and took another sip.

"Hey, we're going to head out. See you tomorrow." Quinn said eyeing Olivia.

"Alright. Good night you two. Text me when you both have made it home."

"Yeah, you do the same." Abby hugged Liv and walked away into the crowd with Quinn.

"It's a little hot, do you want to step outside?"

"Yes. That would be great."

Olivia grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd and outside.

"It feels so good out here." Olivia said as she lifted her hair so that she could feel the breeze on her neck.

"It does feel good. It was kinda stuffy in there."

"You're not use to going out are you."

Fitz shook his head 'no' and gave her a small smile.

"It's my brothers birthday so I agreed. I've never really been one who likes clubs. I mostly just stick to staying close to the bar."

"I can see. I like it every now and then. I come out with my friends for drinks after a long week."

Fitz nodded and found himself- eyes stuck on her. She was so beautiful and the way her skirt was hugging her hips, was not helping his case.

Olivia moved her gaze from the billboard up above and looked at him. He was caught red handed staring at her. She smiled at him and giggled.

"You're really handsome, Fitzgerald."

"Thank you, you can call me Fitz."

Olivia crossed her arms and stepped closer to him. Fitz stood there frozen as she was now right in front of him.

"Fitz, I like it."

**The next morning**.

Olivia felt the sun hitting her face. She opened one eye and yawned. Now opening two eyes, it was clear that it was morning and Fitz was right beside her. She slowly moved out of bed while watching him- hoping he wouldn't wake up. She didn't realize how close she was to the edge and ended up rolling off. She hit the floor with a thud and cursed herself silently. Quickly poking her head up, she looked at him. He was still asleep.  
_He looks so peaceful. He's honestly really cute. Shut up. Get up and get the hell out of here._  
She stood up and looked around for her clothes. She saw her bra laying on the floor next to the rest of her clothes. She was thankful that they weren't scattered all over the room. Quickly putting on her clothes, Olivia walked closer to his bed room door and picked up her heels. She took one more look at him and left.

* * *

"Good morning, thoroughly fucked, Liv." Abby said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Abby, I'm not playing with you this morning. It's too early."

"You must forgot it's only like seven o'clock. You get up earlier than this for work."

"Yeah. Right." She said as she walked toward the kitchen area to grab a cup of coffee. Quinn came out of the doorway and held up a cup.

"You're an angel. Thank you."

"Mhm. How was it." She asked as she followed Olivia the living room. Since Abby and Quinn just relocated to New York as well, Olivia let them stay in her apartment until they could find something. She didn't mind at all, it made her feel like a big sister.

"It was phenomenal actually. I mean he really knew what he was doing, I don't think I've ever had anyone so, so uhm affection during sex. Very nice man."

Quinn shook her head and sat down next to her.

"Liv."

"Please, do not preach to me Quinn. I don't need it. He was great. Astounding. If I would've had my hair in a sew in, he would've pulled a track or two out. My head kinda hurts. Maybe it's the tequila, and good sex. Don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Damn. I don't think I've ever heard you say you've had phenomenal sex." Abby said sitting down next to her. The three women sighed and enjoyed the silence that was rare and usually brief.

**One week later**

"Olivia. Can I kidnap you for a minute? I know you're busy but-"

"None sense. This can wait." Greg smiled and held the door for her as he led her down the hall. She saw a man standing alone in one of the offices.

"Hey, she's here."

The worker turned around and Olivia thought her knees were about to give in.

"SHIT...zen Sie sich shön." She babbled out and ended with a smile.

"This, is our fearless leader, Olivia Pope. Olivia, this is Fitzgerald Grant. And he's not German. You're not German correct?"

"I'm not German." Fitz said as he practically stared a hole in her.

"Oh. Oh my I'm so sorry. I thought you were the German client that called and said he was coming in today." Olivia gave him a fake smile and he chuckled.

"No problem, Ms. Olivia Pope. What a beautiful name." Olivia felt her face growing hot and turned away from Fitz and toward Greg.

"Thank you, Greg, I'll get him situated. Thanks."

"Any time, Olivia. Nice meeting you Fitz, glad you're apart of the team."

"Thank you, Greg. See you around."

Greg left the room and Olivia and Fitz stood in front of each other, staring as if they were looking in a mirror. Olivia was the first to break the silence.

"So you're working here?"

"Yes. Will that be a problem?"

"Not if you don't make it one." She said as she smoothed down her dress pants.

"That's funny. You don't even know me and you are already thinking I'm going to be a problem."

Olivia looked around the room until she found a focal point, the clock to her right. She took a deep breath and looked at Fitz.

"My office is down the hall. If you need me, dial extension 7307 or come to my office at the end of the hall. Happy first day."

Olivia didn't give him time to say anything back as she was out of the room in a blink of an eye. She power walked back to her office and shut the door.

_oh my fucking goodness. Why is this happening_?

Olivia shook her head and sat at her desk. Pushing the familiar number, she picked up the receiver.

"Lauren, could you bring me my coffee. And please don't order my lunch today, I'm going out. Thank you."

Olivia briefly closed her eyes to collect her thoughts when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in. Thanks Lauren I-"

"It's Fitz." Olivia opened her eyes and groaned.

"I want coffee, you're not my coffee."

"I'm sorry, I'll come back." Fitz turned around but Olivia stopped him.

"Stay. You obviously came in here for a reason. What is it?" She said looking him square in the eye.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened."

"Listen. What happen was a one night stand. We met, we had sex, morning came, I got up and left."

Fitz chuckled and sat down.

"Yeah, you didn't even stay for breakfast or say good bye."

Olivia giggled like a maniac. Fitz furrowed his eyebrow, confused by her demeanor.

"Okay, Prince Charming. I am not like most women. I don't wake up in the morning and roll over so I can snuggle up next to you and hope that we have an hour of cuddling and then you wake up to go cook breakfast. It was a one night stand for Christ sakes. That means it happens once and we move on but of course, with my luck, I come to work a week later and the guy is now my employee. You seem like a nice guy from what I gathered. This is business. Professionalism is the most important thing to me and what I do after hours is none of anyone's business. I am a successful business woman who is in charge of this law firm. My private life is just that, private" a knock at the door made Olivia calm down a little. "Come in Lauren. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Ms. Pope."

"Its Olivia." She said as the door shut.

"Back to what I was saying. Nothing ever happened between us. That night doesn't exist." Fitz sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll put it all out of my memory, Carolyn. I mean, Olivia."

She scoffed and stood up.

"I didn't lie. That's my middle name and don't be cute. Get out of my office."

Fitz stood up and went toward the door.

"Have a good day."

"Mmhm okay bye." She said as she closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Ughhhhhhh! Why?!" Olivia exclaimed as she let put her face in her hands. She was having lunch with Quinn and Abby, telling them about her day of unfortunate events.

"Karma is a bitch."

"She is and when I see her, I'm going to whoop her ass." Olivia said as she lifted her head to drink a sip of her water.

"You did this to yourself, Liv. I mean, it was going to catch up with you sooner or later." Quinn said as she took a sip of her soda.

"Yeah but damn. Why this? Why did he have to be my employee? I swear for now on, I'll do my own research on the candidates."

"But didn't you already have a clue?" Abby said curiously.

"No! You think I connected the dots?! When he said his name was Fitzgerald my brain didn't scream, don't do it Liv, it's the guy who you hired. Fitzgerald is a common name." She explained bluntly.

"Well, can't do anything about it now. Just keep your distance."

Abby nodded in agreement and Olivia sunk down further in her seat.

"I know but, maybe I could find a way to get rid of him."

**Hhiya! Okay so this little plot line I have has been heavy on my brain. This story is really light and funny and I thought it would be something fun to explore. I think that the film industry should do movies with lead black women who are successful, witty snd relatable to all women no matter their race. I feel that a woman being comfortable in her career and in her own sexuality is beautiful and that is how this Olivia Pope is. Of course she seems cold and "playa playa" now but as always, olitz is endgame. Hope you enjoyed this!**

P. S.

Michelle was President Obama's boss before he became president. ;-)


	2. A Piece of Fucking Art

**Piece of Fucking Art **

"You look so fucking sexy."

"Mm you like what you see?"

"Love what I see." He said as he licked his lips eagerly. Olivia took his shirt off and helped him unbuckle his belt. She was already naked and craving his touch. His pants got looser and dropped to the floor. Olivia smiled maliciously as his cock was pulsing and ready for her. She bent down but he grabbed her, stopping her in place.

"Let me." He said as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him. He started kissing her inner thigh and bitting lightly.

"Tell me what you want."

Olivia licked her lips and sighed.

"I want you to taste me and not stop until I come all over your face."

He smiled and continued to bite her thighs and kiss them. His head moved away and went to the spot that desired him the most. Olivia moaned loudly as the feeling was electrifying. He was working his magic on her and she couldn't take it. Her moans got louder as his tongue continued to do exactly what she asked.

"Oh fuck!"

"Mmmm you taste so good baby."

Olivia's arms went weak at the sound of his voice. Her head dropped back and her hands went down to his head- gripping his curls.

"Don't stop. Dddon't fucking stop, Fitz!"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body started to prepare itself for the wave that was about to hit. A single tear rolled down her left eye as she arched her back and came. She could only scream- no words were able to be vocalized. Fitz kissed her and lifted up to look at her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Damn."

"You haven't experienced nothing yet, Carolyn."

He maneuvered down to her neck and sucked on it. Her moans vibrated in his ear and made him growl. He released her neck and flipped her over. Seeing her, Olivia on all fours made him almost lose it. Her ass was up in the air, waiting for him to enter from the back. He got behind her and slid into her.

"Ssssss. Mmm." Olivia said as the feeling of him inside her was incredible. Fitz exhaled and start to move in and out.

"Oh shit. You feel so fucking good. Oh my goodness." He groaned as Olivia's pleas echoed throughout the room. She couldn't remember the last time she ever had sex this good. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was driving her wild.

"You're so big!" She shouted as she gripped the sheets and moved back against, meeting his thrusts. Olivia pulled away and he grabbed her, picking her up. Her eyes grew big as she was being held up by him. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He lifted her up so he could enter her. Olivia cooed as she wrapped her arms around him and started to move up and down.

***** END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Ms. Pope. Ms Pope? Olivia."

"Uhm huh? Yes. What is it."

"I was saying that we arranged for the business trip to be in LA."

"Sounds great. All of the hotels and further arrangements have been made?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Thank you, Jessie."

"No problem." Jessie grabbed his papers and briefcase and left her office. Olivia put her hands up to her temples and groaned.

"I've got to stop thinking about that." For the past few days she often found herself thinking about what happen between her and Fitz. It was constantly on her mind, every detail was perfectly carved into her memory. She was drunk but she was still able to differentiate good and bad sex and Fitz, was good. She decided that she would spend her day camped out in her office, working until she couldn't do anymore.

After working hard for a solid three hours without any interruptions, Olivia figured she deserved a nice cold Coke from the break room. She stood to her feet and left her office and went to the break room. When she walked in her mouth watered even more for the coke she had been thirsty for. To her dismay, the coke was not in the fridge. She moved the tubaware with sticky notes on them proclaiming who they belong to - her coke was nowhere to be found. Olivia was completely confused, everyone knew that coke was the only thing she asked to be left for her. She settled for one of Abby's Pepsi and left.

Olivia decided to check on how everyone was doing until something caught her eye. Fitz was standing at someone's desk, holding a coke.

"That bastard." She muffled under her breath. She took a deep breath and walked toward him.

"So, imagine my surprise when he offered to play again, I said, Carter, you do realize I just whooped your ass!" Fitz stopped when he saw Olivia coming, "Ms. Pope."

"Mr. Grant. I would like to speak to you in my office."

Fitz gave her a questioning look and took a sip of his drink. Olivia cringed a little inside at him drinking what was hers.

"No need to be scared, you aren't in trouble. I just have a case I would like for you to look over."

"I guess that's alright. Well, George, see you later."

"Bye Fitz. Bye Ms. Pope"

Fitz followed her into her office. Olivia stood in front of him, eyeing him.

"Where is the case?"

"There is none, I made it up. I don't need your help with anything."

"So you made that up so you don't look like an asshole for being rude to me for no apparent reason?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Mind telling me where you got that coke?"

Fitz eyed her suspiciously.

"The break room. Am I not allowed to have a non alcoholic beverage? Or are we all minions to your disposal and we must all drink cream soda?"

"That was mine."

Fitz began to laugh uncontrollably. Olivia shifted and folded her arms.

"You mean to tell me you are pissed because I took your drink? And this isn't Shiraz or a beer, this is a 8oz coke. You are a piece of work, Olivia. But let me tell you a little secret, I am not the one. I am a grown man and I chose to work here and I will continue to do so. I think since you can't control your attitude around me, it's probably best if we stay away from each other." Fitz didn't wait for her to respond, he took a sip of his soda and started to leave but abruptly turned back toward her.

"Oh, and while on the company trip, have your assistant book our tickets away from each other. There is no way in hell i will let you ruin this trip."

Olivia stood there and felt as if ice cold water was dumped on her. She couldn't believe that he had just read her like an open book. No on was ever that confident to stand up to her. She sighed, and sat back at her desk. She sat there, the wheels turning in her head when she finally got it.

"Lauren, will you please send me files about Mr. Fitzgerald Grant?"

"Sky blue. That's a pretty color right? I mean mixed with yellow, it's gorgeous. Right?!"

"Quinn, please for your sake and ours, please stop stressing and sabotaging your own wedding. Those colors are adorable and its your favorite. I need you to take a deep breath and another sip of wine."

Quinn nodded and took a huge drink.

"Much better?" Olivia asked taking a sip of her own.

"Much."

"Now one melt down over, one more to go. Liv, I need you to snap out of it."

"Snap out of what, Abby?"

"Snap out of this ornery old woman act that's what. You act so damn mean. You had sex with Fitz, he's now your employee and that sucks but that's life. He's a hard worker and he seems to stay out of your way-"

"Stay out of my way? He's everywhere! In my building, my head, my coke!"

Abby couldn't help but side eye her. The things that she was going through was laughable.

"You're pissed because he drank your coke."

"Yes. He's just always around-everywhere!"

Abby patted her friends leg and smiled. "Well, you hired him so get use to him. Liv I don't think I've every seen you like this."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's because I've never had this happen, ever. It's a little but strange."

"It's just all of your wrong doings catching up with you." Quinn said smirking at Olivia.

"What am I going to do?"

"Play nice would be good."

**The next day**

"He's literally perfect. A real life Ken Barbie with a dick."

"Well what did you except. He was hired here so he has to be clean."

"Abby, I get that but he's too clean. I bet his daddy paid someone to wipe his record."

"Olivia, shut up. Please." Olivia's eyes widened and Abby blew her breath.

"Get over him! He's not going anywhere! Stop trying to find something wrong with him! Wait a minute. You like him." Olivia jerked her head up,

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! You so do! Otherwise you wouldn't be sooo caught up in what he does! This shall be good."

"I don't! He's annoying and I want him gone! He taunts me!" Abby shook her head and smiled.

"I've got to go meet a client, I'll handle you later."

"Handle me? No one handles me!"

"Bye, Carolyn."

"Ugh!" Olivia folded her arms and sighed. Everyone was right, she needed to just let him be. Trying to get over the conversation she just had, she got up and went to Lauren.

"Olivia, did I forget anything?"

"No, no. I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything that you do. I'm going to go out and get some coffee. Would you want one?"

Lauren stared at Olivia with surprise. Olivia wasn't the wicked witch but she definitely didn't try to do other people's job for them.

"I uhm sure. Three creams, three sugars."

"Got it. See you in a few. If I get any calls, just send it through."

"Absolutely. And thank you, Olivia."

Olivia smiled and walked away she saw the elevator about to close and yelled for them to hold the door.

The door stopped and she squeezed through.

"Thank you so- much."

Fitz looked at her and then looked away at his watch.

Olivia stood as stiff as a board looking up at the lights signifying their descent.

It felt like forever when the bell dinged and the door finally opened. Olivia walked out first and made her way outside and kept walking. She was trying to act unbothered but she knew Fitz was close behind her. Everyone in the office loved Pippy's coffee so she knew that's where he was headed too. She pulled out her phone and checked some emails to keep herself from slowing down. The coffee shop came up quick and she went inside.

"Hi, may I have two coffees one with two creams and three sugars and the second one with three creams and three sugars."

"Of course, that will be six twenty five."

Olivia paid her bill and moved off to the side. She scanned the cafe but was caught off guard when she didn't see Fitz. She went back to checking emails until her number was called. Olivia carried the coffees carefully as she walked back to the office.

"Here you go."

"Thank you so much Olivia."

"No problem. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

Lauren gave her a nod and went back to working.

**One week later**

Everything in the office was going smoothly as Olivia and Fitz kept their distance. He would only talk to her if he was handling a case that she personally asked someone to pick up. Olivia kept herself in her office, buried in work. She sat on her sofa and drank her glass of wine. Trying to rid herself of all of the stress from being at work. She finished her glass and went into her room to continue her packing. A business trip to Florida was tomorrow and she felt a dull sense of nervousness. Five other workers were coming but she didn't know how Fitz would act. If he would ignore her completely or counter everything that she said in front of important clients. Her phone rang and she got up to retrieve it.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweet girl. What are you doing?"

"Packing, what are you still doing up?"

"I'm not sleepy."

The sound of a baby whining in the background made Olivia realize the real problem.

"Momma. How long have you had that baby with you?"

"Olive it's okay."

"No! It's not okay momma. She needs to come get her child. That is not your responsibility."

"Honey, I'm alright I promise. And besides I feel better knowing these kids are here than-"

"Kids? As in all three? Momma."

"Olive please don't start. Like I said they are better off with me."

Olivia went quiet as she sat playing with the plush rug she was sitting on.

"Olive, your momma is strong. I can handle a few kids, and it's good. Your daddy and I actually trade off some days. It's okay. Enough about me, how's my baby girl?"

"Fine."

"Oh no no. You will not give me that. Come on, what are you up to?"

"Leaving out tomorrow to go to Florida for a week. The office has been swamped but I have a lot of extra hands."

"That's good. Mmhm. So uhm anyone new in your life?"

"Yeah. Michael is on my bed right now."

"Michael?"

"Michael Kors bag I bought yesterday."

Joan laughed hysterically and Olivia joined her.

"Mommy you know it's hard for me. I'll be by myself for the rest of my life."

"Olive. Don't put that negativity into the universe. You will find someone. Someone who will love you unconditionally and will challenge you daily without pushing you away."

"I love you, momma."

"I love you too baby. I'll let you go on and finish packing. Make sure you get some rest."

"I will. Good night."

"Goodnight."

Olivia sighed and put her phone down, crawling back to her suitcase to finish packing.

**The next mornin**g

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Donald."

"Where's the boss?" Donald ask looking around.

"Running behind I guess. You know women." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"I'm here. So what does that say about me, Sam?"

"It's a joke calm down, Audra."

Olivia jumped up and cursed loudly.

"SHIT FUCK!"

She looked at the clock and it was 7:12 she sprang out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth at a rapid speed. She threw her toothbrush down and washed her face quickly. She left the bathroom and threw on a pair of jeans, her uggs and a light brown cardigan. Her hair was a complete mess so she just put it up in a messy bun. She looked in the mirror before leaving and her eyes were bloodshot red. She looked around in her purse for a pair of her glasses and wore them. Grabbing her suitcase, she ran out the door.

"There she is!"

"I am so sorry guys. My alarm didn't go off for some odd reason."

"No worries you got here just in time, we are about to board."

Olivia blew a sigh of relief and pulled out her phone to check her emails.

"That's us, let's go" Frank said as he lead them to their terminal.

"I'm so glad you made it. I was worried that I would be alone." Audra said walking next to Olivia.

"Oh goodness no. I would never let you go alone with these animals."

Audra and Olivia chuckled and boarded the plan with the others. Donald and Sam found their seat first. Olivia and Audra found an empty row and sat. Fitz was the last one and looked around for a seat but couldn't find one. He looked up and saw a seat open next to the one person he did not want to sit by.

"Is it alright if I sit here?"

Olivia nodded without looking at him. Fitz sat down and got himself situated.

"Good morning everyone and thank you for being aboard flight 147. Our estimated arrival time is 10:05. I hope you enjoy your ride and that you for choosing American Airlines."

Once the plane took off, everyone began to work on varies things. Audra settled for reading while Olivia sat there quietly. Fitz had his glasses on and his iPad in his lap, typing an email. Olivia took a deep breath and tried to relax as much as possible. She uncrossed her legs and ended up hitting Fitz.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She apologized quickly. The last thing she needed was for him to think she purposely did it.

"You're fine." He said nonchalantly. Olivia prayed that the two hours on the plane would go by quickly.

The group landed in Florida and marveled at the glowing sun.

"Paradise. Too bad we have to work." Sam said putting his sunglasses on.

"Work hard, play hard. It shouldn't be that much. But with that being said, like I always say-"

"Expect the worse." They all except Fitz said.

They all walked together into the hotel and checked in.

"Okay" Olivia said checking her watch, "we should met back here around two to talk over the plan for this week. Afterwards we can go get dinner and prepare to work with Antonio. Sounds good?"

"Great." Audra said as she grabbed her suitcase and headed toward her room.

"Olivia!" Olivia turned around and saw a handsome Hispanic man in a suit.

"Jonah!"

The two hugged and he kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm working this week. What are you doing here?"

Fitz watched them carry on and he scoffed. He grabbed his bags and followed the others.

"My honeymoon!"

"What?! You got hitched?"

"Yup. Crazy eh? Never thought it would be me."

"Would've never guessed myself. Hopefully I can meet her."

"That would be great. Just find me if you ever have free time."

"I will, see you later, Jonah!"

Olivia smiled and walked toward the elevator. Jonah was her friend from college. They hung around the same people and she was often his DD when he went out. She got out of the elevator and pulled out the key to her room. She went inside and sighed. The first thing she was going to do was take a shower. She sat down her bags and took off her shirt and pants. She went through her suitcase, looking for her body wash and grabbed it. The door to the bathroom opened and she yelled.

"What the hell!"

Fitz glared at her as she tried stood there.

"This is my room. What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"This is my room. Can you do anything right?"

"What is that suppose to mean you asshole! My room assignment is 218. This is 218."

Fitz frowned and walked around her.

"Well I guess someone screwed up."

"Yeah or you can't read."

"Oh shut up. If I wasn't able to read I wouldn't be working here."

Olivia walked toward him and pointed her finger at him.

"No! You shut up. You act like I want to be around you. You make me sick to my stomach! You act like you are so high and mighty and as if God kissed your body and sent you to earth as a gift!"

Fitz stepped to her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't go there with me miss I think I'm a queen and all must bow to my every command. You are a spoiled little girl who thinks she can do whatever the she wants. I can't stand YOU. Just looking at you makes me sick."

"Get out of my room!"

"I was here first so it's my room!"

"No! It's mine! Get out get out!" Olivia said hitting his arms.

"Olivia. Hit me again."

"Or what? What are you gonna do? Huh? Huh?"

Olivia hit him one more time and he picked pinned her up against the wall and grabbed her face, kissing her hard. Olivia's yes grew wide as his body was now on hers. He pulled back and they both stood there staring at each other. Fitz picked her up and Olivia's arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed her again, sucking on her plumped lips. His hands snaked down to her hips until he could feel her panties. He pushed them down and removed his towel. He entered her and Olivia sighed heavily. He pumped into her, rocking her body against the wall. Olivia held onto him as her sighs of pleasure escaped her mouth. Olivia wrapped her legs around him tighter as she felt herself unwind. Fitz held onto her as tight as he could as he felt her crumbling. She whimpered as he slowed down and stopped. He let her down and Olivia sighed, trying to find words. Fitz stared at her, himself trying to gather words. She grabbed her panties and put them back on. He watched as she put on her shirt and her pants and tried to fix her hair and face.

"I'll move rooms." She said loudly.

Fitz grabbed her bags and shook his head.

"I'll move."

Olivia shook her head and moved passed him.

"It's okay, I'll leave." Olivia went out the door and Fitz groaned. What did they just do.

The group met up for there meeting and then dinnertime was there shortly after. They went to a beautiful restaurant where they ate on the patio. The group had small talk and Fitz and Olivia ignored each other completely. Not even a glance each other's way. The night came to a close and they all went to there rooms. Olivia sat on her bed in silence as she thought about the day's events. Usually a one night stand was just that, she had a few men that she went to but never did she feel like this. To her, Fitz was just another great lay but she felt guilty for seeing him as just a toy at her disposal. She took off her clothes and took a shower, washing off the day.

**The next day**

"No."

"No? What do you mean no, Antonio?"

"I won't do it."

"Antonio, you do understand that the only way to get you justice is if you testify." Donald said with deep concern.

"And loose everything. At first I thought I could make it but no. I can't put myself out there they will kill me."

"Please think about this. He killed her your wife. The woman that you loved more than anything on this earth. It doesn't matter what you did in your past, you need justice for her. She needs you to do this." Olivia said trying to reason with him.

"You know nothing so don't give me your input!"

"Hey, Antonio calm down." Fitz said not liking how he was treating Olivia.

"I'm not about to calm down. You don't know anything about what I've been through."

"I can't imagine how it is but we are only here to help you."

"Antonio we can keep you safe during the trial. I will make sure that it is my personal responsibility to make sure you are out of harms way. That's why I bought my team here."

"Leave."

"What?"

"Can you hear! I said leave dammit!"

Olivia frowned and stood up.

"I can hear just fine, Mr. Tula. I hear you loud and clear. A coward like you deserves to be alone. That woman sacrificed everything for you including her life and you can't even honor her after she's dead. The mistresses, the debt, the cocaine. She stuck with you through it all and you can't even stand up and be a man, the man she thought she had. You Mr. Tula are a coward and I do not work with cowards. From now on, think of us as dead. We will no longer help you. I hope you heard me."

Olivia snatched her purse off the chair and walked away.

**That night**

"Hey."

Olivia looked up and gave a half smile.

"Hey."

Fitz saw her sitting outside by the pool alone for about an hour and just wanted to check on her. He knew he should've just left her alone but tonight was a rough night for her and he just wanted to see if she was okay.

"I'm sorry about tonight." He said staring at the glass in her hand.

"It's fine. It happens more than I like to admit. Some people just don't want to be saved."

Fitz rolled up his jeans and sat down next to her, putting his feet into the water.

"That's how it goes sometimes. That's just the nature of what we do" Olivia took a huge sip and Fitz eyed her, "which number is that?"

"Huh?"

"Glasses."

"Fourth. Why? Are you going to report me."

Fitz chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah. If you weren't in charge."

"Oh yeah that's right, I'm your boss." She said with a fake enthused voice.

"Why are you such a smart ass?" Olivia rolled her eyes and turned toward him.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass? I don't remember inviting you down here. You can't just barge in."

Fitz was shocked by how quick her demeanor changed.

"What are you talking about? I just came to check on you."

"Well if you wanted to fuck me again all you had to do was say so. I don't need you to be nice to me."

Fitz chuckled and got up.

"You are a piece of fucking art Olivia."

Fitz walked away and Olivia watched him leave.

"Bye asshole."

She took another sip and looked up at the stars.

"So are we done here? This was kind of a waste of a trip."

"Yeah. I can't believe he just changed his mind like that." Audra said shaking her head.

"It's his call so we respect it. I guess we can just enjoy Florida until something pops up." Olivia said folding her arms.

"He probably will change his mind though. You laid it on him pretty thick." Sam said chuckling.

"He needed it. He will reconsider."

Olivia said as she checked her phone.

Antonio called Olivia two days later agreeing to testify. The team worked together as they each went over the evidence provided. The week started to fly by as they were buried in work from this case.

"So glad to be back home. Good work everyone." Donald said as he waved good bye.

"Mommy!" Audra ran half way and enveloped her daughter into her arms.

"Hi baby! Mommy missed you so much!"

"I missed you more!"

Her husband walked up to her and gave her a kissed.

"I definitely missed you more." Audra smiled and kissed him again.

"See you all later great job."

Olivia waved bye and sighed.

"Well I'm headed out too. Have a good day you two. See you on Monday."

"Bye Olivia." Sam said smiling. Fitz ignored her completely and pulled out his keys.

"See you later, man. Take care."

"You too Fitz."

**That night**

"How was it?"

"Alright. Antonio was a pain but he's willing to testify now."

Abby gave Olivia a bowl of pasta and she thanked her.

"So. Were you nice to Fitz?"

"Who?"

"Oh my god. Come on Olivia don't act twelve. What is it with you?"

"Abby I don't like him. He's an arrogant asshole and that's that."

"I just don't understand what he's done wrong?"

Olivia took a bit of her food and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. That's my opinion on him that's all."

"Yeah but your opinion-"

"Please, Abs. Can we change the subject?"

Abby nodded and took a bite.

"Sure. I'll leave it alone."

**Wow it's been ages. Hope all is well with everyone. School has been full of busy busy days and nights. Please forgive. Me!**


	3. Donut What to Do

**Donut What to Do**

**Flashback**

Olivia walked down the hall with her arms full of books. She squeezed through as she walked past everyone. The hallways of Jasper high was the worse, especially on game days. She made her way to her locker and her best friend Haley arrived next to her.

"Hey Liv. Today can we work on our bio lab? I'm really confused on a lot of it."

"Of course, I've got your back."

Olivia closed her locker and smiled.

"Let's go get some lunch." The pair walked to the cafeteria and got in line.

"So who are you going to the banquet with?"

"I don't know but Ricky asked me to the baseball banquet so I might take him."

"Yeah and plus Ricky is a ton of fun."

The lunch lady handed them a serving of corn and a piece of turkey.

"Who are you going to go with?"

"Mm by myself probably."

"Liv, come on now you have to go with someone."

"Nah. It's not that big of a deal." As soon as those words left Olivia's mouth, Devon sat at a table flagging them to come sit with him.

"I think I know someone you should take." Haley said as she waved at Devon.

Devon had been Olivia's friend since her freshman year but things started to change between them. They always acted like brother and sister; hitting each other, insulting each other as if they got paid to do so. Now it was warm hugs and sharing cokes with each other. She never thought that she could fall for her closest friend. She'd never seen him in that light until now.

**Present day**

**Three weeks later**

"I can't. I can't."

"Quinn, breathe honey."

"It's hard. It's really hard Oh my gosh I'm freaking out."

"Honey you're overreacting."

"Mom! Get the hell out of here and find Olivia!" Quinn shouted as she took harsh quick breaths. Abby stood beside her staring at her with horror. Joan stared at her daughter for a second before leaving the room to find Olivia.

"I'm busy. I told you today I am off and calling me is not a thing. Learn to do things yourself. Bye."

Joan smiled at Olivia as she came closer to her.

"Olivia. For the love of God, please go in there and help my daughter."

"FO?"

"Major freak out."

Olivia nodded and walked back into the building and to the room they were all in.

"Quinn?"

"Olivia." She said with a shaky voice. Olivia hated dealing with Quinn and her melt downs but she was her best friend and needed her more than ever. She was making the biggest choice in her life today and reassurance was needed.

"I just don't know. What if I'm making a mistake."

Olivia kneeled down beside her and grabbed her hands.

"You are madly in love with this man. For as long as we have been friends I've never seen you so happy. This man came into your life and totally changed it for the better. Quinn, you are making the right choice, a great choice. I love you so much."

Olivia hugged her best friend as tight as she could. Quinn pulled back and gave her a sweet smile.

"Thank you so much Liv! And thank you Abby."

The girls all smiled at each other and laughed.

"So damn dramatic. I couldn't get this bitch to calm down at all."

Quinn pinched Abby and laughed some more.

"Thank you guys so much. Let's get this going! I need to marry my man!"

"Look at those two." Abby marveled at Quinn and Huck dancing together. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"I'm so happy for her. They're such s beautiful couple."

Olivia took a sip of her drink and felt a tinge of sadness. She didn't want to admit it but in a dream world. She wanted what Quinn had. Love.

**Flashback**

"So Devon who are you taking?" Bryce asked. They were on a ten minute break from their choir practice for the spring show.

Devon smiled and looked around. Olivia felt her hands get sweaty, waiting for his response.

"I asked Kaylee and she said yes."

It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. So those moments they shared when he would hold her hand meant nothing? Olivia felt as if her heart was about to explode.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are you going with?"

"No one has asked me. It's honestly not that big of a deal anyway. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you guys."

Olivia walked to the bathroom and tried to hold back the tears. This was always happening. All of the guys she had ever liked never gave her a chance. She was too much of a 'home girl' to guys than a babe. She got to a stall and rested her back against the door.

_Why does this always happen to me_?

"Thanks for the donuts Liv!"

"No problem. I appreciate how hard you all have been working." She took a donut herself and smiled. Fitz walked into the break room and looked around suspiciously.

"What's this for?"

"Olivia bought donuts and coffee for everyone." Someone said as they walked out. Fitz made his way to the table to grab a donut and a cup of coffee. He grabbed a chocolate donut and a cup of coffee. Olivia was laughing and talking to someone when she accidentally bumped into him.

"I'm sorry." She quickly said as she turned around to see who it was. Fitz gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"Donut worry about it." Olivia instantly cracked up at his corny pun. Fitz grinned and took a sip of his coffee.

"Funny guy."

"I try. It's easy when the boss brings in treats. What's going on with you? Are you about to leave? Are you dying?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow. Olivia shook her head and brought her hand up to her face.

"No. I just decided to bring in treats. You guys have been working your asses off and I just want to show my appreciation."

Fitz nodded and looked around. It was nice being able to talk to Olivia without her being rude to him. Maybe they could be friends?

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm. You're cool."

Fitz gave her a confused look.

"I mean like you're cool. We're cool. Right?"

"I've never had a problem with you until you started acting all rude toward me. No hard feelings, Olivia." Olivia smiled and backed away.

"Alright see you around buddy." Olivia said waving bye. Fitz chuckled at her awkwardness. Olivia went into her office and started her work.

* * *

Olivia went out to the copy machine and Fitz was in there. She gave him a small smile and raised her hand a little to wave.

"You can go first." He said as he gestured toward the copier.

"really? I promise it wont take too long." Olivia put the document out on its side and began to make copies.

"So uhm you come here often?" Olivia asked as she giggled a little.

Fitz shook his head. "Yeah, it's kinda my favorite spot."

"Lovely. It really explains a lot." Olivia grabbed her papers and smiled.

"It's all yours."

Olivia moved out of the way and left out of the room. Fitz watched the sway of her hips and felt like the air around him was being closed off. He followed behind her. Olivia felt Fitz's presence and picked up her pace. She thought that maybe she was being over dramatic but she could feel him getting closer behind her. Before she could collect her thoughts as to why he was following her, he grabbed her and pulled her into a closet. He pushed her against the wall and his lips crashed into hers. Olivia moaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair. He pulled away from her and went under her skirt to pull off her panties. He groaned as she lift one leg at a time to rid of them. She unbuckled his pants and pushed them down. She felt him pulsing in her hand and she moaned. She guided him into her and she held onto him. Olivia moved up and down his shaft and whimpered at the feeling.

"OMG you feel so fucking good."

"Oh yeah? How good?"

"Better than take out!"

"Better than take out?"

"Yes omg yes."

Fitz kissed her lazily and put his finger up to her mouth.

"Not so loud, baby."

"Say that again?"

"Baby."

"Oh yes I'm your fucking baby."

"Yes you are."

"Mmhm arghhh shit! Baby don't stop please oh my fucking goodness."

Olivia palmed his cheek with force and kissed him passionately. Fitz continued to drive her insane until she wasn't able to speak anymore.

"You're better than take out!" She shouted as she felt her body go limp.

Fitz let her down and they stood there staring at each other. Olivia spoke first.

"Does this mean."

"Shut up."

"Good friends?"

"Better than take out."

He buckled his pants and left. Olivia sighed and wall slide to the ground. She took a few sighs of relief and then regrouped. She scanned the room for her underwear and came up empty.

"That fucker took my panties."

* * *

Fitz sat at his desk and looked over a clients statement. Even though it had been almost over a month since he met Olivia, his mind always roamed back to her. Now he could only think about what just happened between them. She had treated him so bad during the trip to Florida but he was still intrigued. He just wanted to know exactly why she act the way she did. It couldn't be because of her bad experiences with men because look at her, she was beautiful and he knew she was probably banging as a teenager as well. She could have anyone she wanted. Maybe she wasn't into white men? Well she just liked to bone him. He didn't know but the more he came up with scenarios, the more he wanted to learn about her. There was a knock at his door and he couldn't have been more relieved.

"Come in."

Olivia poked her head in and Fitz couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Hi. Sorry I know you're busy."

"No. I'm just going over things I've gone over tons of times. What's up?"

Olivia closed the door behind her and walked closer to his desk. Fitz felt his throat grow dry.

"Uhm I was wondering if you would like to go out for drinks."

Fitz gave a weary look.

"You're asking me?"

"Yes. I just thought you could use a little down time." She said eyeing him.

"I guess that will be okay."

"Okay great. I've been waiting for some more dick."

Fitz eyes grew and he began to blink.

"Huh?"

"I said I've been waiting for some more dick. Don't act like you don't know I like it."

Was she serious? He couldn't go now. Did she just think that's all he was about?

"Olivia, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? We all could use a drink."

Fitz stared at her and squinted. Olivia frowned and chuckled.

"What is it, Fitz?"

"What did you say before that."

"Listen. We have great benefits. You should use them to get your ears checked or hearing aids."

"No seriously. What did you say?"

"Fitz, I said I've been waiting for some more to drink. It's either a yes or no answer. I'm trying to be nice to you. You know what, never mind. Good night." Olivia said defeated by Fitz's actions. He watched as she left his office. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

* * *

"I tried."

"That's all I ask of you." Abby said as she thanked the bartender. Olivia took another sip of her drink.

"I was a total bitch to him so seeming nice all of a sudden is scary to him. I totally understand."

"Liv." Olivia wiped her mouth and turned around. Her heart sank to her feet.

"Devon?"

"Yeah it's me. You look, wow."

Olivia let her head hang low. Abby had never seen Olivia act this way.

"So uhm can we maybe exchange numbers? I would love to take you out."

Olivia kept quiet and looked up but past him as if he wasn't there.

Fitz walked in looking for Olivia. He spotted her at the bar talking to some guy. He walked toward her.

"Hey Fitz!" Abby said happy someone was here to break the awkwardness.

"Hey. Hi Olivia."

"Hi." She said quietly. He could tell something was wrong.

"Hey man, I'm Devon. Olivia's friend."

"Hey I'm Fitz."

"We aren't friends." Everyone looked at Olivia with surprise.

"What?"

"Don't try to talk to me now. I have boobs, straight hair, my ass has gotten a little bigger and now I'm attractive to you. You disgust me."

"Well shit Olivia. I thought maybe we could start over. You're a bitch now."

"What did you say to me?" Olivia stood up and Abby's eyes widen.

"I said you're a bit-" he couldn't finish the word as Olivia punched him in the face. Fitz instantly grabbed her and picked her up. She was still swinging and cussing.

"Fuck you, you bastard! I wouldn't fuck you with a ten inch pole you pompous jack ass!" Fitz threw her over his shoulder and took her outside.

"Put me down!"

Once they got outside he put her down. She fixed her hair and smoothed down her dress. She blew her breath and put her hands on her hip. Fitz stood there staring at her. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed.

"Shit."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"So you want me to pretend that I didn't see you go from shy little girl to mayweather in a matter of seconds?"

Olivia stared at him and shook her head slowly. "We will not talk about this ever again."

Olivia tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"You don't get to do that that easily. We are going to take a walk." Olivia jerked her arm away and stood there defeated. Fitz put his hands in his pocket and started walking beside her.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a basketball player and play for the nets." Olivia looked up at him, surprised by his sudden moment to talk. Olivia watched his face and realized it was her turn.

"I uhm I wanted to be a uh belly dancer. I wanted to wear those cool outfits and make a lot of noise." The walked a few more blocks until they made it to a park.

"In Texas during the summer I spent hours outside. Nothing but fresh air and open spaces. Moving out here changed me. I'm still that small town girl but, my heart is with this city" Olivia frowned and sat on her hands. "What the fuck am I saying right now? I don't share with strangers? I don't reflect. I guess that's the alcohol talking."

Fitz raised his head and looked at her for the first time since they left the bar.

"You need to talk. You don't do it enough. You clam up and then become this bitter person. I know that's not you."

Fitz slowly looked away from her and looked out and ahead.

"You don't know me. We fucked a few times and now we work together. That doesn't mean you know me."

"I beg to differ. You show me a lot with the way you react to things."

Olivia looked at him and sucked her teeth. He ignored her childish actions and she realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry. I'm not use to guys being nice to me."

"Well it's kind of hard to be nice when you act so damn mean."

"I don't act mean."

"Yeah you don't act, you are mean. You are the meanest woman I've met. I honestly don't know what or why I continue to try to be a good guy to you. You don't even deserve it."

Olivia went quiet. He was always trying to be nice to her. She was the one who made it impossible.

"I'm sorry."

Fitz almost snapped his neck trying to look at her. Olivia rolled her eyes and huffed.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry, you ass." She said as she turned away. Fitz smiled and nodded.

"Damn right you. Apology accepted."

* * *

"Good morning everyone." Olivia said as she walked by.

"Morning, boss!"

Olivia kept walking with her head held high. She saw Fitz standing alone and smiled.

"Hi, Fitz."

"Hi, Olivia."

She smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"Could I speak to you some time today? Preferably at lunch? Pipers?"

"Uh yeah sure." She gave him a warm smile and patted his back.

Olivia sat at in a booth waiting for Fitz. She checked her watch and then checked her phone. She had a text message from her mom and decided to reply.

"Hey. Sorry I had someone come in as I was leaving."

"Hi. It's fine. Uhm I wanted to talk to you about the Watson case."

Fitz nodded and leaned in. He thought maybe she wanted to talk about something else but threw that thought away.

"So I was thinking that maybe you should keep that case."

"Well I was planning on it."

"Well I know you were thinking about dropping it but I think you will come on top" Olivia's eyes widen and she shook her head. "I mean you'll finish on top. I mean like you shouldn't pull out. I mean, shit you know what never mind."

Fitz started chuckling and she gave him a disapproving look.

"It's hard to keep my mind focus alright. I'm hungover."

"Right."

Olivia rolled her eyes and drank some of her coffee.

"I don't date Fitz. I don't have friends of the opposite sex. I don't bang the same guy over and over."

"I understand."

"I want us to be friends. But I mean the sex has to stop. I mean it's good. Really good."

"Better than take out."

"Better than take out."

"And what take out joint is that by the way I would like to check it out."

"Oh it's Mr. Wong chicken fried rice is bomb! And the egg roll- wait! No stop that's not the point. I'm trying to ask what do you want from me?"

Fitz could tell that she was being sincere. She really was battling with herself on what she should do and exactly what she should feel.

"I want to get to know you. I want you to be my girlfriend. You challenge me like no one has before."

"I challenge you? You challenge me! Wait what? Did you say the g word?"

"The g word? Olivia, are you twelve?"

"Shut it. Did you?"

"Yes you lunatic I said the G word. That's only if you want to be with me.." Fitz let his words trail off. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her.

"I'm a horrible person. I don't know how to be loving. I'm difficult. Are you sure? I mean why me? You could have fire crotch over there or uhm the home girl over there who looks like Solange. But you want to try with me? I'm a bitch. I'm a huge bitch, Fitz. You might even end up in prison for murdering me. You ready for this?"

Fitz reached over and grabbed her hands.

"I'm willing if you are."

Olivia bit her lip and cocked her head to the side as she closed her eyes.

"Yes."

"We will take it completely slow."

"How slow can we do it? I don't think we've had sensual sex yet."

Fitz chuckled and shook his head. Olivia realized what she meant and cursed to herself.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Olivia said as she stared at him.

**Hi guys! I'm sooooo happy to be getting back in the groove of things! How are you enjoying our crazy girl Olivia? I love this chapter because it shows Olivia as she is and not so mean. You will find out more about her and why she acts the way she acts. I hope you all enjoyed! Have a great weekend :-)**


	4. Not Yet

**Not Yet**

"Shake it fast, watch yaself, shake it fast, show me whatcha working with, shake it fast watch yaself shake it fast, show me watcha working with." Olivia sang loudly as she danced around her room in her tank top and boy shorts, holding a bottle of Cotton candy pinnacle.

"I came here with the mic in my hand

Don't make me leave here with my foot in yo ass,  
Be cool  
And don't worry 'bout how I'm rippin' when I'm flippin' when I kick it  
'Cuz this just what I do  
I'm effervescent and I'm off the crescent  
Nastier than a full-grown German Shepard-" Olivia grunted and went to her door.

"Who the hell is it? I'm having a private party and no one is invited!" She opened the door and Fitz stood there with sad eyes. She moved her hair out of her face with one hand and tried to hid her bottle of vodka.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Come in. You okay?"

She asked as she shut the door behind him. She put the bottle down by the entertainment center and sat down next to him.

"Olivia."

"Huh?" She asked with wild eyes.

"The music." Olivia jumped up and ended up tripping.

"Oh yeah sorry." She said as she disappeared into her bedroom to silence the music. If he was in a good mood he would've laughed at Olivia's balance being off do to the bottle she had in her hand moments before.

"Okay. All quiet and all ears" when he didn't smile her eyes went buck and her lips perched as if she was sucking on a lemon head.

"My dad just sold his company to my brother. I've worked so damn hard to get him to look at me and consider me for that firm. I thought he was never going to give it up so that's when I moved here, thinking that I should give up. Then he turns around and does this shit?" Olivia put her hand on his knee, hoping that the small gesture would help.

"What did I ever do to him?"

He turned and looked her in the eye and she could see and feel the pain seeping out. Olivia stared back at him and grabbed his face.

"Hey, look at me. Shit you are looking at me. Listen. You are such an incredible man. Even though I haven't known you that long but I mean shit, if you can deal with me and want to be with me and you coming to me first when you're sad- you are a special man. Fuck him. Fuck your dad. He will regret the day he turned his back to you. Come on say it with me. Fuck you!"

"Liv."

Olivia stood up and and used her hands to add emphasize to her words.

"Daddy, fuck you! You gotta make little pistols out of your fingers. Come on do it with me."

"Fuck you"

"Come on say it louder. Say it. Who's your daddy? I'm your daddy now fuck me. Not fuck me but say it."

"Daddy, fuck you!"

"Yeah! There you go, baby! Say it again until you feel good!"

"Daddy, Fuck you! Fuck you and the fucking private jet you flew on you dumb old fuck! Fuck you and that fucking company! You probably fucked somebody's life up to fucking get that company you old fuck! Fuck you and everything about you! Fuck you." Fitz pointed his finger at Olivia as he continued to shout.

"Fuck you! I hope you get hit by a fucking truck!"

"Whoa okay now."

"I hate everything about you! You asshole!"

"Oh damn! Okay I'm not daddy any more! I'm Olivia! Fitz it's me baby!" She yelled with her hands up.

Fitz calmed down and grabbed Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her and she held him.

"Somebody should feel a lot better. You said a lot."

He chuckled and looked at her with soft eyes. He grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss. Olivia smiled and puckered her lips out again.

"I'm really drunk and didn't feel that. Can you do it until I can feel?" Fitz laughed and kissed her again, this time she opened her mouth, inviting him in.

Olivia woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

_What the fuck? Is that food? _

She got out of bed and rolled her eyes.

_I need to stop drinking. Who am I kidding. I'll have two glasses of moscato tonight for dinner. _

She walked in the kitchen and saw Fitz standing there making breakfast. He saw her and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, how much do I pay you?"

Fitz chuckled and motioned her to come to him.

"Just a kiss will do."

Olivia stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"So what if I kiss you every morning, does that mean free breakfast for life?"

"Whoa I didn't want to be with you for that long."

Olivia thumped him and pulled back from him.

"Good I'm just using you too. Also rent is due Tuesday if you plan on living here."

"And you think I want to live with you? How cute."

Olivia gave him the finger and walked toward the refrigerator to get something to drink.

He finished the eggs and cut everything off. He fixed his plate and Olivia's and handed it to her. They sat down and ate. Olivia looked up at him and nodded.

"This is pretty good? Did you learn this from your mom?"

"Yeah I did actually. She was very keen on cooking every meal."

Olivia nodded and took a bite of her French toast.

"Wish I could say the same. My mom worked so much that getting a meal out of her was like Christmas. And in some cases only on Christmas."

Fitz chuckled and took a sip of his orange juice.

"That must've been rough."

"Naw. I ate at my dad's a lot. He lived near by until my freshman year of high school. Got a good job in a city an hour away from me."

Fitz was enjoying the fact that Olivia was sharing. They'd been dating for a week and honestly it wasn't as bad as he expected. He enjoyed the goofiness that lived within every word. Her bark was bigger than her bite.

"That's good. Sounds like your folks are cool."

"Oh yeah. Come on now I had to get this craziness somewhere. She said as she sat back and looked at him.

"Aww." She said with her head turned to the side.

"You look so cute with bed hair." She said taking in his appearance.

"Aww how sweet." He mocked as he gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I was being serious for once, Fitz. You do. You look so cute and adorable." She said as she stood up.

"Olivia, no." He said as he held up his hand hoping but knowing it wouldn't stop her. She came closer to him and sat on his lap, and began to pinch his cheeks.

"My baby is sooooo cute. Just look at you. Gimme a kiss."

Fitz leaned his head back. "Not getting one unless you stop."

"Okay."

He gave her a kiss and she grinned. Every now and then Olivia had a habit of being extremely mushy. It's because one of her friends called her out for not being affectionate enough. She got off his lap and grabbed the dishes and dumped them in the sink. As she entered her bedroom she heard her phone ringing.

"Hey, ma."

"Hey my sweet girl. What's up?"

"Nothing just ate breakfast."

"Finally. After all these years you take my advice on eating the most important meal of the day."

"You know I live to please my mama."

"Mhm. How it should be. Listen. I'm going on a cruise with Betty and Christie next week so I won't be in reach."

"Another cruise, mama?"

"Yeah. I've got to live my life. You get to live your life-"

"Olivia give me my shirt."

Olivia's eyes widen and hoped that her mother didn't hear him.

"Olive who was that?"

"No one mama, that was the TV." She said making a face at Fitz, begging him to be quiet.

"Are you sure? That sound close?"

"I'm in my room mama."

"Oh okay then. Well I'll let you go. I'm about to go find some new sandals. Talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye mommy."

"Bye mommy."

"I swear if you would've said anything else your body would be at the morgue."

"I'm too cute and adorable for you to kill me."

"Don't get too comfortable."

He pulled her body to his and started kissing her neck.

"Move, Fitz. Don't start something that you can't finish!"

"Shut up."

Olivia did and her eyes fluttered at the feeling of him now sucking on her neck. Once she realized that she could bruise she pushed him off.

"No marks! I have work tomorrow."

"Fine. Be a little wuss."

Olivia folded her arms and glared at him.

"Sorry that I don't want people knowing my business."

"It's not like it's a legit rule."

"It is to me! I don't want people knowing!"

"Wow am I that ugly?"

"Stop it you know that's not what I mean."

Fitz grabbed his shirt off of her bed and put it on. Olivia felt terrible but she wasn't backing down. It was no ones business and she didn't want people thinking Fitz would get better cases because of their relationship.

"Fitz."

"Bye Olivia."

Olivia rolled her eyes and grunted.

"Fine. Be mad and run away like a little punk."

Fitz ignored her and walked out. She ran to the door and locked it, smacking her hand on it.

"UGH!" She cursed out loud as she walked to her room.

Abby, Quinn and Olivia all decided to get their nails and toes done. They sat back in their chairs and let the workers work their magic.

"He's so sensitive. I can't deal with it."

"Well Liv, you can be a hard ass."

"Yeah. You can." Quinn agreed.

"Don't you two think I know that? That's why I try to be nice to him. I make an attempt to be the sweet, loving girlfriend. It's just new to me. I've never been with someone who is so into me. He really cares- already and it's been a week."

Olivia pushed a button on her chair to slow the movements happening behind her back.

"Chill out and let him. He clearly sees you for you and can look past your horrible attitude."

"Whatever."

"See. Attitude." Abby said as she said it more toward Quinn than Olivia.

"I bet you can't go a day without being mean."

"I'm not- fine. Deal."

"Deal." Abby and Quinn said together

**Monday**

"I don't give a rats ass! If you are not in that court room by noon, it will be the last employed phone call you receive."

Olivia slammed the phone and grunted. Fitz walked in and turned away to walk out.

"Stay." She said with a tinge of annoyance.

"I just wanted to tell you that Jefferson backed out. Decided to settle."

"No way." She said with amazement.

"Yes. Just got the call. Wanted you to be the first to know."

"That's incredible, Fitz!"

"I know. What is it that you say? I get shit done?"

"I gets shit done. Best news I've heard all day."

"Wow it's just 11:13."

"I know and I have people acting like they forgot what their job is."

"Well I will let you get back to setting people straight. Try to breath alright." He gave her a kiss and she sighed.

"No promises." He started to walk away when Olivia stopped him.

"Fitz."

"Yeah?" He said as he turned around.

"You know I really like you, right?"

"Yes. Otherwise we wouldn't be dating."

She gave him a small smile and a little laugh.

"Just remember that okay?"

"Always." He kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Fitz come on."

"Honestly I don't want to talk to you, alright?"

"Fitz, it's not like I told him I wanted it."

"It doesn't matter, Chris. He gave it to you."

Chris sighed and threw his hands up.

"I don't know what you want me to do? I'm sorry Fitz he chose me. Maybe it's for a good reason."

Fitz scoffed loudly, "don't you dare. You haven't done shit and all of a sudden you are the best candidate? Chris get the hell out of my office." Chris stood up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Fitz."

"Goodbye."

Fitz sat back down at his desk and took out another file trying to keep his mind off what just happened.

Olivia walked in the break room and grabbed her coke. She was trying her best to stay true to her deal of not being mean but her stress level was rising.

Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out. See not so bad.

Fitz walked in as if he was on a mission. He opened the fridge door and grabbed a Pepsi. They stood there, both chugging caffeine in hopes that it would help. Olivia turned and almost spat out her drink when she saw him.

"Bad day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Don't worry, it will get worse." She said as she took another sip. Fitz grabbed the nearest chair and sat, hoping his nerves would calm down. Olivia went along and sat down as well. She looked at him and gave him a smile.

"You look really sexy when you're mad." She blurted out. He looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Same to you. Especially when you walk away all fast and mad." Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

"The day is almost over."

"The day is almost over. See you at 6 tonight." As soon as he said that a coworker walked in.

"Yeah see at 6 Mr. Grant. Thank you for volunteering to help me with the new program I bought. I love workers like that." She stood up and walked out. Fitz took a sip of his drink.

_That woman will be the death of me. _

Olivia pulled into the parking garage and went into the building. She made it to Fitz's floor and knocked on his door. He opened and she smiled. He opened the door wider so that she could step in.

"I ordered take out. I hope that's alright."

"Funny. So funny." She said as she sat down at the bar. Fitz's apartment was a total bachelors pad. Black leather couch with a big screen tv. A few paintings and that was all. No pictures of his family and nothing that really screamed 'Fitz' she grabbed their take out and took it to the living room. Fitz followed behind her with a bottle of wine. He poured her a glass and grabbed his food and ate in silence. Olivia picked over her food, not really hungry due to the awkward lingering silence. She sat down her box and stared at him. He bluntly ignored her and Olivia scoffed.

"If you didn't want me to come you should've said so."

He kept eating as if no one was next to him. Olivia felt herself about to lose it.

"Can you please talk to me?"

He turned to her finally and looked at her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing Olivia. I just don't feel like talking."

Olivia squinted at him and took his food out of his hand as he was about to eat some more.

"Don't you pull that 'nothing' shit on me. Don't you dare! What is that I have done wrong now? I am trying to be this vision of a great girlfriend but when you give me these bitchy ass silent treatments it's kind of difficult."

"Bitchy silent treatments? What? You have a guilty conscience? Not everything is about you."

"Yeah Fitz you are acting like a bitch! Talk to me. That's what I am here for. And no I'm don't have a guilty conscience because I've done nothing wrong!"

"Okay Olivia."

Olivia grabbed her purse and food and got up.

"Yeah. Run away from your problems like you always do you bossy as dude with a vagina."

Olivia turned around and slapped him.

"You make me sick. I can't believe I stepped out of MY comfort zone for you. I am trying and you are being so cruel to me!" She shouted at him. Her face was hot and her heart was racing as she felt like doing more to him.

"For now on we are coworkers. And if I were you I'd be careful since daddy's firm isn't going to work. Fuck you and never talk to me again!" Olivia walked away and Fitz called after her.

"Liv. I'm sorry wait." Olivia walked out the door and Fitz felt like the biggest asshole in the world. The door opened and Olivia came back and walked by him, grabbing the bottle of wine off the table. He grabbed her arm and she pulled away. He stepped in front of her.

"I am so sorry. I'm going through a lot right now and I just feel like I have nothing. I didn't mean to hurt you like that Olivia. What I said was wrong and I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"But you do. Remember what you said today? Always remember that you care?"

Olivia felt tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't allow them. He could never see her like that again.

"I'm sorry too. Calling you a bitch was not cool. But maybe we shouldn't be together. At least not yet. Clearly both of us aren't in a good space." Olivia walked away from him and then turned back toward him. She held out the bottle of wine, "this is yours. It's wrong to steal. I'm sorry."

"It's yours."

"Please take it." She said with her voice cracking. Fitz felt like the worse person in the world. He watched her walk out and knew that he messed up. It wasn't even her fault. He was just pissed off about his dad and brother and took it off on the wrong person. He sat the bottle down and opened the door to Olivia standing there about to knock.

"I figured I should knock since we aren't exactly together anymore. I forgot my keys." Fitz let her in and stared at her. He shook his head and went to her and held her from behind. Olivia stayed still as he began to kiss her on her neck. He moved his hand down into her pants and stopped.

"Tell me to stop."

"No." He pulled back immediately. She turned to face him and hit his arm.

"No, I meant no don't stop."

"Oh." He grabbed her by her ass and began to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and then giggled as he picked her up. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He started to undress her and Olivia watched him intently. He peppered kisses all over her and paid special attention to her stomach as he played with her nipples. He moved down to where she really wanted him and gave opened mouth kisses to her sex.

"Fitz." She whispered at the feel of his mouth. He took his time as he flicked his tongue up and down. Olivia moved her hips along his tongue. Olivia whimpered as her hands began to go through his hair.

"Ah Fitz! Right there baby. Right there! OMG!" She yelled as she felt herself letting go. Fitz fingers dug into her thighs as he kept going, trying to eat her until her juices were etched on his tongue.

"I'm about to cum! Oh Fitz I'm-" she yelled as she came. Fitz held onto her as she road out the wave of complete ecstasy. Fitz got up and and Olivia got on top of him. She unbuckled his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers to his ankles. She eased onto him and sighed at the feeling. She began to ride him slow and picked up the pace with the encouragement from Fitz.

"Oh shit. Livvie." She moved her hips furiously, earning smacks on her ass from him. She moaned out and kept riding him. Rocking together with great force.

"Baby." She purred in his ear as she kept going. He looked up at the woman on to of him and he could've came then. She looked so beautiful as she put her all into it. Her face was scrunched as her mouth fell open. He knew she was ready and he decided to switch it up. He rolled over and Olivia yelped. He hovered over her, still completely in her. He raised one leg as he drilled into her.

"Oh fuck! Yes!"

"You feel so fucking good, baby!"

"Oh my goodness! Deeper baby!"

Fitz grunted as he felt himself go deeper in her.

"Like that! Oh my! Fitz. Oh my!" She shouted.

She closed her eyes for a second and Fitz gently stroked her cheek.

"Look at me, baby." She locked eyes with him that's when she lost it. She held onto his arms as she came again and soon after Fitz gained his.

They laid with each part of their body touching.

"I hate you." She said as she laced her fingers with his.

"I hate you too. But you can't run away when things get tough."

Olivia waited a beat before she responded.

"I know. It's just so easy to. All of this just really scares me."

"Well if it does," he sighed and kissed her forehead. "Maybe we do need to work on ourselves."

Olivia sighed and snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

They laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about everything.

_Why do I always screw things up?_ -Olivia

**These two are a hot mess! Like I said before this Olivia Pope is a spit fire with a wild spirit so I hope you guys don't mind this crazy Olivia. They have a lot of work to do on themselves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
